


【翻译】Quiet the night

by rongrongxzr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongrongxzr/pseuds/rongrongxzr
Summary: 翻译自Sadeem的Quiet the night兹拉坦很困惑很生气。或者佩普和穆里尼奥被发现在电梯里亲热。-发生于上一次曼市德比-





	【翻译】Quiet the night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048253) by [Sadeem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadeem/pseuds/Sadeem). 



兹拉坦，马塔和博格巴在从一家高级餐厅走回他们的酒店。一间兹拉坦懒得去记名字的酒店。

“我们为什么不打车？”兹拉坦对马塔抱怨，后者正快乐地哼着一首他不知道的歌。

那可能是西班牙的。

“然后错过漫步在如此美妙的曼彻斯特之夜的机会？”

兹拉坦咕哝一声转向正笑着在手机上打字的博格巴。

这小伙子有没有一秒离开他的手机？

“再说，你看！咱们的酒店就要到了！快点，我可不想被狗仔队拍到！”马塔说着，启动它小小的身体向酒店跑去。

以一个身材娇小的人来说，他可真够快的。

酒店很安静，除了工作人员几乎没有人在。兹拉坦觉得这很棒，他现在没有精力去招呼球迷或别的什么事。

这时候，博格巴 _令人惊奇地_ 放下手机按下了电梯按键。

“那么……”马塔开口，试着和他的队友们聊点什么。

而当博格巴将要接话的时候，电梯门打开了。

而展现在他们面前的景象足以让兹拉坦呛住。

何塞穆里尼奥正压在不是别人正是佩普瓜迪奥拉身上，忘乎所以地吻他。

兹拉坦不可置信地瞪大了双眼。

马塔一只脚踏入电梯防止它关门，他可不想再等一辆电梯了。

博格巴微笑仿佛一切都很正常。

但最糟的部分这才刚来，穆里尼奥把舌头伸入佩普口中，还看着他的球员们。

事实上他只是看着兹拉坦。

佩普开始呻吟，那足够惊醒兹拉坦了。

“What the fuck？！”

“噢，呣，抱歉”

“嗨boss！”

听到有声音，佩普马上推开了穆里尼奥，震惊地看向门外，当他发现门外是谁之后不由得发出一声叹息。

佩普和穆里尼奥牵着手走出电梯，后者得意地看着兹拉坦。

他们离开了酒店。

“哦，哇，不能说我没想到这个。”马塔说着走进电梯，他嗅了嗅，“闻起来没有做爱。”

“我也是。”博格巴说道，把还处于震惊中的兹拉坦拉进来。

“按一下……”

“他妈的那什么鬼？”

“文明用语，兹拉坦(language Zlatan)”博格巴说道，一边从口袋里掏出手机。

“保罗拜托不要把刚看到的发到推特上。”马塔说着试图偷看博格巴是在忙着和谁说话。

格里兹曼。

毫不意外。

“我没有。”博格巴吃吃发笑。

“拜托不要告诉我我是唯一一个对此吃惊的？”兹拉坦生气地抓了抓自己的头发，“说真的，佩普？在所有穆里尼奥能找到的人里，非得是佩普？”

“嫉妒可不适合你兹拉坦，而且……”

“我没有嫉妒！”

“我并不吃惊，我敢说他们已经……这么很长一段时间了。”马塔把自己的话说完。

“什么？”

马塔叹息，兹拉坦要把他搞疯了。

“注意那些细节兹拉坦，细节！你看不出？”

“不？见鬼的我怎么可能知道？”兹拉坦气哼哼地答话，“而且为什么这电梯这么久？”

“只要你多加注意，你就能发现谁和谁在一起，你知道，就像我和德赫亚，林……”

“什么？！”

“毫不意外。”

“林加德和拉什福德。”

“好了这你是在开玩笑。”

“依然毫不意外。”博格巴一边说一边把手机放回口袋。

“我没有在开玩笑，真的，你只要多加注意。”马塔对着兹拉坦依旧震惊的表情翻了个白眼。

叮

噢终于。

“好了，伙计们，今晚到此为止了，晚安！”博格巴欢快地笑着说完奔向他的房间。

奇怪的家伙。

“好了，我也要去，试着睡会，不要让那些……发生的事干扰到你好吗？”马塔也走向自己房间。

嘿，那不是去德赫亚房间的方向吗？

兹拉坦摇了摇头走向自己的房间。

当他将要扑到自己床上的时候，他的手机响了，他收到了一条新消息。

谁会在这个时间给他发消息？

何塞。

他打开手机看到一张照片，上面是没穿上衣的穆里尼奥和几乎全裸的佩普。

 ** _希望你也在这里和我们一起_** 。

兹拉坦扔得太用力以至于他的手机碎了。

但那不是问题，他会弄一个新手机。

以及一个新队伍。

 

The end.


End file.
